Into The Heart of Darkness
by Knight Rider Alpha
Summary: When you stare into a heart of darkness, It takes the light to vanquish the evil contained inside that darkness. This is another AU One Shot Series idea that again came to me randomly, A definite Future Setting not contained to any particular season. But It does contain references to 'Disciple' and 'Probable Cause' so I think all you know what I'm getting at.


Hi Everyone

This is an idea that again came to me randomly and with a bit of prodding from 'Larry Holmes' who i would like to thank for inspiration.

So you all know the drill this part of my AU One Shot Series.

A definite Future Setting not contained to any particular season, But containing references to 'Disciple' and 'Probable Cause' so i think all you know what I'm getting at.

Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Into The Heart of Darkness

02:59am...03:00am

A pair of bright blue eyes sprung open focusing against the darkness revealing objects from shadows, Turning to clock the bright red bars the only source of light. Feeling a warm body pressed against his back he smiled at the sleeping form of his wife, Who's arm was thrown over his stomach and even asleep was rubbing mindless shapes against the fabric of his shirt.

Richard Castle having just returned from a west coast book tour for the latest Nikki Heat bestseller 'Heat Blast', Catching the red eye back to New York and racing to the loft even at his early hour he wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with his beautiful Wife.

Wife...He would never get used to that word when looking at her, Lieutenant Katherine 'Kate' Castle NYPD. She was still as extraordinary as the day he met her and just as gorgeous, He stared at her for a moment the face of a hardened veteran cop was gone replaced with the soft innocence of a wife and mother.

This was his privilege the version of her only he got see and it filled him with a sense of pride and deeper sense of love.

Suddenly a noise in the distance coming from hall alerted him gently extracting him his wife's grasp, He stood several bones and joints cracking in protest as he stepped across the hard wood floor to the door. Gently closing it behind him and walked down the hallway first stopping at the door of his second born, Pushing the door ajar and peering inside eyes catching a glimpse of Jackson 'Jack' James Castle.

Their six year old son was dead to the world and dreaming about superhero's if his Batman inspired bedroom was anything to go by, The direct and down right logical mind of Kate mixed with his child like exuberance for all things comic. The perfect child by his own parents admission seeing that all was well in superhero land he closed the door and continued his journey.

However something was missing

The door to their youngest bedroom was open, Nolan Montgomery Castle was a mini Rick Castle if their ever was one. The tiny terror would run-a-muck at the slightest chance much to his parents trepidation and his older brothers amusement, Catching a glimpse of light from the stairs he approached thinking Nolan maybe needed a drink the four year old could only just reach the faucet with the help of the stepladder.

As he stepped down the stairs the image before him froze his blood cold in his veins two people were standing in his living room, Nolan was sitting on a dining table chair drinking a glass of water not even fazed by the presence of the unknown persons.

"Nolan...What are you doing buddy?" Castle asked slowly as he reached the bottom step as the two unknown stood either side of the chair behind the boy.

The four year old smiled "I was getting a drink Daddy, But i didn't want to wake you or Mommy"

Taking a step towards his son as one of the unknowns pulled a gun and aimed it Castle "That's far enough" he said cocking the hammer for good measure.

Castle froze raising his hands "Who are you? How the hell did you get in my house?" He asked

The man with gun smirked behind his balaclava "Oh i think you know who i am Mr Castle" he said as his partner pulled a gleaming silver scalpel and started to run their fingernail along the blade.

"I'm sorry i don't" said a frowning Castle

The masked intruders both shrugged before they ripped off their masks first revealing the emotionless face of long missing serial killer Jerry Tyson, The second was former plastic surgeon Dr Kelly Neimann now confirmed partner of the Tyson's.

"Is this enough of a clue Castle" snarled Tyson

Castle lowered his arms and balled his fists fingernails digging into his palm, "You son of a bitch how the hell are you still alive" Asked Castle though gritted teeth.

Tyson again shrugged a single shoulder "Through no help of yours Castle after you shot me and i fell from that bridge i survived through the help of my biggest fan"

Kelly smiled at the thought of her saving her one true love she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Nolan's cheek, Who look confused as to what was going on "Daddy what's happening? He asked innocently

Castle saw the Doctor lean down and kiss his Son's cheek "Do not touch him" He snarled

The good doctor didn't reply but simply knocked the glass from the four year olds hand and pushed the scalpel against his soft skin, Nolan whimpered and reached for his father "Daddy...Daddy" he cried tears leaking from his eyes.

Castle face crumbled unable to take his son in his arms, "Wait...just wait...Please let him go he's just a baby, If you want someone take me but please release my son"

Tyson marched towards Castle stepping behind him, Kicking his knee away sending him to the floor pressing the gun in his back of the writers neck facing his son.

"Oh you will get your time Castle, But not before i have taken everything from you" Tyson snarled in his ear "It's always been about you Castle, You ruined everything for me now it's time i ruin everything for you"

Castle's mind raced soft eyes falling on the crying image of his son who was still reaching for him crying his eyes out, 'I'm sorry Kate, I'm so sorry' He thought resigned to his fate.

"Tyson..." Said another voice, The killer turned to the see the form of one very angry NYPD Lieutenant a Glock 17 pointing at him "...Drop the gun and step away or i give you another hole to breath out of" Snarled Kate having been alerted by the lack of her husband in their bed and light and noise coming from downstairs.

Tyson shook his head before he released his grip on the kneeling Castle and stepped over to chair with a seated Nolan still crying, the Doctor scalpel still against his neck "How nice of you to join this little party Lieutenant Castle, Did you like the little song i left you" Said Kelly, The pen-drive left for the Castle with the ominous warning to play for them in the form of a vintage song.

"What do you want Tyson, Tell us" Kate said her hazel eyes never leaving the two who currently held her youngest son hostage.

"You know what i want Lieutenant" Said Tyson smiling and patting the little boys head "I want you too suffer as you have made me suffer"

"Touch him again Tyson and you will see what suffering is" Snarled the husband and wife at the same time even now the single mind trick worked, Nolan was moved his head away from the heavy hand he never liked his head patted.

Away from the stand off upstairs six year old Jack Castle awoke rubbing his eyes as he heard voices coming from downstairs, Throwing off his covers and grabbing his weapon of the night a top of line slingshot a present from his Grandpa Beckett. Opening his door and stepping into the hall he slowly approached the stairs, He stepped past the descent and crouched behind the slatted wall.

His eyes focusing on the stand off below, He saw his Parents on one side and his little brother being held by the intruders. He reached for his slingshot and loaded two pellets into the trap as he braced the device on his left arm and pulled back the rubber tubing priming the weapon.

'Time for Batman to save the day' Thought Jack as he aimed between the openings and focused on his targets.

He fired.

The rubber bands snapped forward throwing out two metal pellets at over 200 feet per second the objects quickly covering distance. The two pellets struck Tyson on the forehead sending him reeling in pain stumbling away, The second struck Kelly in the hand causing her to drop the knife held to Nolan's throat.

Kate reacted quicker than her husband and fired two shots from her Glock 17 both striking the doctor in the heart, she was dead before she even tumbled to the ground as Castle marched after Tyson.

Little Nolan jumped off the chair as he rubbed his neck hoping to rid the pain he felt their only moments ago, He then heard a distant voice "Nolan get to the batcave" shouted Jack from upstairs. Nolan knew exactly where that was the closet in his older brothers bedroom taking off as quickly as his feet would carry him and up the stairs as Jack grabbed him and locked the door to his bedroom.

Downstairs Kate kneeled and checked the pulse of Doctor Neimann finding nothing the look on her now dead face one of surprise, Kate pulled her phone from the pocket of her robe and dialed 911. During the chaos she heard the voice of her oldest son Jack shout a code and got his brother to safety she had taught them both well as a crash from the opposite side of the room caught her attention.

Tyson still reeling from the pain in his head as blood poured down his face, He felt a hit of immense power impact his stomach robbing him of breath causing him to bend at the waist and gasp for air.

Rage was pouring through Castle's entire body as he landed hit after hit on the serial killer

Sending him to the ground flat on his back as he kneeled over the fallen body taking a grasp for the killers black jacket snarling in his face, "This is for my Sons..." Punch "...this is for my Wife..." Punch "...This is for me..." Castle shouted

Tyson felt a heavy contact as a bloodied fist impacted his face a sickening crunch was heard over the relative silence of the loft, Castle dropped the now dead body of Jerry Tyson to the floor and crawled away his face held in his bloody hands as gut wrenching sobs wracked his body.

Kate rushed over kneeling as she took her husbands crying form in her arms "It's over now Rick, It's over. He's not coming back" She whispered

Castle continued to sob as years of grief and tension left his body he continued to stare at the dead killer, His Nemesis of sorts in real life but now it was all over he wouldn't trouble the world any longer. Turning his head looking at the worried face of his Wife he smiled "I Love you Kate" he whispered.

Kate smiled and cupped his cheeks "I Love you Rick"

Upstairs the two young boys stood at the top of the stairs "Mommy, Daddy are you their?" shouted little Nolan.

The two parents smiled before racing upstairs reaching the top and taking a boy on their arms, Rick with Nolan and Kate with Jack "Oh buddy, I'm so glad you OK" Rick said cradling the boy against his neck.

"Me too Daddy" said a muffled Nolan as he gripped tighter on his father

Kate hugged her oldest lifted him from the ground "I'm proud of you Jack, You got your brother safety"

"I just did what Batman would do Mommy, Save everyone..." Replied Jack as he held up his slingshot "...Plus Grandpa told me to use it only in emergencies" Kate smiled at his words as she hugged her son tighter.

The pair soon switched as more commotion was heard downstairs as the front door burst open and the out of breath forms of Esposito and Ryan along with a whole relative battalion of Uniforms appeared.

"Castle, Beckett" Shouted Espo

The family walked down the stairs and into the front room "Uncle Kev, Uncle Javi" Shouted Nolan happy to see his uncles.

"You guys OK" Asked Ryan pulling his notebook

"Yeah, We're good guys just had some late night visitors" Said Kate directly their attention to the dead bodies of Jerry Tyson and Kelly Neimann.

"Can you two ever do anything the easy way" Sighed Espo only to get clipped round the back of the head by his Wife Dr Lanie Esposito, Now New York Chief Medical Examiner who upon hearing about the commotion said she would take great pleasure in dissecting the pair for the trouble they caused Castle and Beckett.

"Girl, You sure have exciting evenings" Said Lanie

Kate rolled her eyes as the poor joke, Soon enough the bodies were removed and Lanie departed saying she would call her later. Espo and Ryan now both 1st Grade NYPD Detectives took the pairs statement along with Nolan's who described as best he could before departing themselves, Soon just the family remained the whole time never relinquishing their hold on the sons.

"I say we need a break, Hampton's" Asked Castle

Kate Smiled "Hampton's, Yes Please"

"Yay Beach" shouted Jack

"Swimming" screamed Nolan.

The next day under the heavy sunshine in the shadow of the house in the Hampton's, Castle relaxing in a lawn chair as he watching the image of his wife and sons chase waves down on the beach. Thinking back to Tyson and his threats he would gladly lay down his life to protect those he cares about, but thanks to some quick thinking and a little bit of luck that didn't happen.

_**Because when you stare into a heart of darkness, It takes the light to vanquish the evil contained inside that darkness.**_

Castle smiled taking a sip of his lemonade he had never felt more content, more complete, or more whole than spending time in his own little corner of paradise with his family.

Perfect.

* * *

I hope you all liked this, Because this was my first ever attempt at a Caskett Family story as well.

Please let me know what you think, reviews, follows, favourites, constructive criticism all welcome

Knight Rider Alpha.


End file.
